Cultural References
The following is a list of cultural references in the Locke and Key series. Welcome to Lovecraft Welcome to Lovecraft #2 *Bode references a variant of Whack-a-Mole called Whack-a-Bode, that Tyler used to play with him. Welcome to Lovecraft #3 *The book Kinsey is reading is The Pride of Baghdad, a graphic novel by Brian K. Vaughan. Welcome to Lovecraft #4 *The graphic on Bode's t-shirt is similar to the Transformers logo. Welcome to Lovecraft #5 *Bode compares his talks with the Lady in the Well to having his own E.T. Welcome to Lovecraft #6 *In Kinsey's room, there is a posterd of Bob Marley. *In Tyler's room, there are posters of the 49ers cheerleaders, and 30 Days of Night. Head Games Head Games #1 *Joe Ridgeway references various Shakespearean works, including The Tempest, Hamlet, Julius Caesar, and The Riverside. *Zack is reading "On Evil", by Thomas Aquinas. Head Games #2 *Kinsey and Joe Ridgeway reference Hamlet by Shakespeare. *The comic Kinsey is reading is Tank Girl. Head Games #3 *In Bode's head, Space Invaders can be seen. Head Games #4 *Zack and Kinsey reference Doug Henning and Criss Angel's magic. Head Games #5 *Zack sings "Head Games" by Foreigner. Head Games #6 Crown of Shadows Crown of Shadows #1 *Zack is wearing a t-shirt with Inky the ghost from Pacman. Crown of Shadows #2 *Jamal References "Life of Samuel Johnson", by James Boswell. *Scot references James Cameron's "Titanic" after jumping into the cold water. Crown of Shadows #3 *Tyler reads Peter Pan to Bode. *Bode's shadow resembles Peter Pan. *When wearing the shadows, Zack briefly becomes Jughead from Archie Comics. Crown of Shadows #4 *The radio DJ announces that the next song will be by Elvis Costello. Crown of Shadows #5 Crown of Shadows #6 Keys to the Kingdom Keys to the Kingdom #1 The art style during the bird segments is an homage to Calvin and Hobbes by Bill Watterson. Keys to the Kingdom #2 *Tyler says that the Fencing Club is "roughly as cool as being in the World of Warcraft club". *Tyler tells Kinsey if she wants to investigate Erin Voss, she can play Nancy Drew herself. *Bode is reading "Yukon, Ho!" a Calvin and Hobbes book. *The McClellan workers talking in the bar talk about Leatherface and Freddy Kreuger. *In McClellan's waiting room, Bode reads "Wolves in the Walls" to two patients. Keys to the Kingdom #3 *Zack drinks from a mug with Pacman on it. *Jordan complaining about her professor is a (much more profane) reference to Kitty Pryde's, "Professor Xavier is a jerk" from Uncanny X-Men v1 #168. Keys to the Kingdom #4 *The Squadron Strange cover is done in classic Stan Lee style. It also refers to "Two-Fisted Tales". *The serial number Sam lists to Rufus, 867-5309, is a reference to the song, 867-5309/Jenny, by Tommy Tutone. Keys to the Kingdom #5 *Brian references Doctor Phil to Tyler. *At the fencing tournament, Tyler refers to Zack as Zorro. *Zack calls Tyler "Sherlock Holmes" when talking about his detective skills. Clockworks Clockworks #1 *Harm Timmerman's dying words, "Shub-Niggarauth", is a reference to a deity in the Cthulu Mythos of H.P. Lovecraft. Clockworks #3 *Naked Gun was a movie. *O.J. Simpson *Charlie's Angels Clockworks #6 *Mark's note to Ellie has an image of Pacman and Ms Pacman on it. *Among the shadows when Dodge is stripping Erin Voss's memory is a Ninja Turtle. *Dodge's dying words, "Shub-Niggarauth", is a reference to a deity in the Cthulu Mythos of H.P. Lovecraft. Omega Omega #3 Another Squadron Strange cover, in classic war comic style Omega #3 *Scot and Jamal re-enact the blood-drop scene from Carrie. *The Beach Boys song Jordan mentions to Tyler is "Little Deuce Coupe". Alpha Alpha #2 The F-Variant cover by Dave Sim is an homage to Amazing Spiderman #29. Category:Locke & Key